The subject matter disclosed in this specification relates to a method, and a corresponding system and computer program and program storage device, practiced by a software adapted to be stored in a workstation or other computer system, for economic valuation in seismic to simulation workflows; and, in particular, a method for economic evaluation of prospective oil or gas field reservoirs using production forecasts and full development and operational costs
Currently, the process of economic evaluation of prospective reservoir prospects is either absent or complex. This specification discloses an economic evaluation tool, represented by a software adapted to be stored in a workstation or other computer system, which provides an integrated and simple way of calculating and displaying economic indicators in connection with the development of the prospective reservoir prospect in response to a given set of costs and other production data associated with the prospective reservoir prospect.